


reboots are fun when it's your face that i wake up to

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Eggs-mention, Filipino! Ron, Gen, M/M, i wrote this last september pa, i'd tag ted and alice but they're just mentioned/appear very briefly, set in the cncf verse but way way before shit went down at the masq ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: He always did have a little too much love to give. Nonetheless, Ron is fine with this, fine with his problems.Especially one shaped like a newly redeemed blond heir.
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Ron (Kindergarten)
Kudos: 7





	reboots are fun when it's your face that i wake up to

**Author's Note:**

> wondering if i should post some stuff as a one-shot collection or something, some stuff i've written are actually semi-decent kinda
> 
> filipino translations at the endnotes

_**[The problem with Ron is that he fell for people far too easily.]** _

He eyes the motionless body on the bed, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. The...robot? zombie?  _ cyborg? he's not actually sure _ \- it hasn't moved since whatever it is that Monty did had shut it -him?  _ him _ \- down. 

'He looks a lot like Theo,' he thinks, idly reaching out to stroke the blond locks wildly splayed across the other's face. It was to be expected, this was his supposedly _ dead twin brother _ , afterall. There were minute differences, though. Things he noticed if only because standing guard all alone in this room had been boring and he'd forgotten to charge his phone after all the commotion and excitement from last night. 

The shape of their noses, for one. Whereas Theo's was round, Fe's was sharp. Being the older twin had given him the more prominent Adam's Apple, it seemed and his face was just the tiniest bit sharper. No baby fat, he thinks as he ghosts his fingers over pale cheeks. No dimple on the right side of his cheek like the younger twin had either and Ron pouts.  _ Dimples were cute. _ You'd think he would have one on the left side to contrast but alas, identical twins didn't mirror every little thing apparently.

He sighs. 

Ron wonders if he really ever was over this ‘crushing’ phase he kept having with one of his friends, if he could feel his heart pounding loudly at just the mere small contact of the near mirror image of a certain red-clad blond on the bed. 

_**[The problem with Ron is that he loved a little too much, a little too early.]** _

It's been a few days since Felly-bot went ahead and put up a fit, getting himself shutdown again. 

It's been a few days since Fe got rebooted and Monty went to work the evil gunk out of his system. 

It's been a few days since Ron had to stand guard while the guy was unconscious and he can't help it if he was getting twitchy from all the inaction. 

Which is how Ron found himself knees folded on top of a countertop, looking for bowls to scramble eggs with. You'd think the bowls would be in the bottom drawers or something but  _ nooo _ , in the Huxley Mansion everything  _ has _ to be tall, white people-oriented! 

Ron grunts, frustration and sleep-deprivation driving up his blood pressure to an eleven. Reaching blindly inside a cupboard proved effective eventually though, as he finally felt the smooth ceramic curvature of the utensil he was looking for. He gripped the bowl carefully -having broken a lot of fragile objects in the past made him keep his guard up- and slowly but surely he let his feet reach the cold, cold tiles of the kitchen. 

(In hindsight, he could've just cooked them sunny side-up to save him the trouble  _ and _ the half an hour he used up rummaging the Huxley's pantry but the thought never occurred to him until  _ after _ he had eaten at least four of the  _ eggdesals _ he made.)

He took the egg carton he'd gotten from the fridge, placing it near the stove for easy access. He hummed as he mentally reviewed if he already had all he needed to make those yummy  _ eggdesals _ he craved for no real reason. 

Salt, bowl, spatula, egg, fork:  **check!**

'Man, I really wish there were actually pandesal here.' Mixing the contents of the bowl absentmindedly, Ron lets himself rest his eyes for a bit. The sizzling of the cooking oil would tell him to stop, anyhow. 'But I have to make due with just pan and no  _ de sal _ .'

"What are you doing?"

**_"-anAKNGKABAYOKA-!"_ **

Ron places the bowl on the countertop and puts his hands over his racing heart. If he hadn't been awake before, he definitely was now! 

"Fe, don't sneak up on me like that! Jeez!"

He glares at the nickname but says nothing, knowing that any rebuttal would end in nothing but a stalemate. Felix huffs at the sight of the  _ egg _ carton beside the brunet. An action that hadn't escaped Ron's eyes, as he took the bowl and poured the scrambled eggs into the pan. 

"What are you doing up, anyway?" He starts, taking the spatula and facing away from the blond man for the time being. 

"I don't exactly  _ need _ to rest or sleep," he says, folding his arms across his chest. "Though I can't say the same for you. It's near two after midnight."

"I couldn't sleep, got hungry," Ron answers flippantly. "But you need to recharge too, right?"

"No," he murmurs. "Not really."

They keep quiet after that, sans the quiet sizzling of the pan and Ron's occasional humming. 

"Say, Fe?"

The blond's lip twitched. 

"You know where the...what do you call it, bread cabinet?" He pauses, piling the scrambled eggs on a plate. "You know where you keep the bread?"

He exhales sharply, covering his mouth with a shudder of his shoulders. Don't laugh, he steels himself. Felix moves to grab one for the other nonetheless. " _ That's _ what's kept you up? A craving for...egg sandwiches?"

" _ Eggdesals _ are delish, sue me!"

He places the loaf of bread in front of him and smirks in amusement at how childishly starry-eyed Ron had gone at the sight. 

"Thanks, Felly!"

And gone was his fondness for the brunet once more. He frowned, taking the seat across the brunet and propping his chin on his hand. 

He closes his eyes, the constant of Ron's chewing and the whistle-like silence of the moments in between midnight and daybreak giving him a sense of serenity. 

"What color are your eyes?"

Felix gives the other boy a befuddled stare. What did the color of his eyes have to do with anything? 

"I mean," Ron swallows the last bit of the sandwich before continuing. "Were they always red before the robo-thing or what?"

He purses his lips. "My eyes have always been red, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Ron picks up the fork and plays with the leftover crumbs on his plate. "I guess I just think yo-  _ they're _ pretty. Your eyes, I mean."

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, ears and cheeks a burning crimson. Eyes bashful yet tired and Felix eats up the sight of soft chocolate eyes staring at him with so much emotion that he never thought he'd feel from a simple gaze alone. "Alice always did say I loved the color red a little too much."

Felix tugs at the collar of his shirt, it felt hot in here all of a sudden. 

_**[The problem with Ron is that he believed in second chances.]** _

The alleyways here were narrow, Ron recalls. You get in and you get out the same way unless you're insanely tall or some sort of parkour prodigy. That means he's effectively trapped their runaway robot ('cyborg!' he hears a mess of Monty and Penny's voices correct him in his mind) into a corner and just needed some backup to arrive  _ hopefully, maybe, pretty please right the fuck now- _

"C-come on, Fe. It's me," he pleas, taking one small step closer and closer to the unstable cyborg twitching in the darkness. Glowing red eyes faltering, staring endlessly at something,  _ someone _ only he was able to see. Felix grits his teeth, body tense and locked in place. 

**Literally** .

_ Get away, moron! You absolute dunderhead! I'm dangerous, dangerous! _

"Just your buddy, Ron. Remember?" 

His heart thundered wildly in his ribcage, breaths airy and light. His chest constricting, constricting, and he desperately wishes that Kidd, or Theo, or,  _ putanaydana _ , even Ozzy would be nice!  _ Alice, Carla, Monty, Nugget, Billy, Lily-!  _ Just. Just someone,  **_anyone_ ** he could hand over the reigns to because his hands weren't ever,  _ ever _ meant to take the lead and ride-

He tries to breathe. Like with Ozzy, once upon a time. 

_ In, and out. In, and out. In, an- _

Felix screeches a loud whirring noise and falls to his knees, hands scrambling to hide the upper portion of his face. 

_ To hide his eyes. _

"Felix!" The pain-filled scream makes him forgo any sense of self-preservation and he runs to the blond's side. It's cold, the cold air of the night is chilling but Felix is warm, warm, warm and  _ here- _

Gloved hands intertwine with smaller, calloused ones, and for a moment, he forgets the danger looming just above their shared horizon. 

Felix keeps his eyes closed, scrunched up tight and shaking. "Get.  _ Away. _ "

"Oh no, buster! You don't get to do this martyr bullshit!" His grip tightens. It's the angriest he's ever heard him, but he won't open his eyes.  _ He won't he won't he won't- _

"The others are almost here. They can help, they'll make things better...just hold on,  _ please _ ."

Felix could sense the familiar footsteps nearing the corner and his system goes haywire. 

**[Terminate Targets, Terminate Targets, Terminate Targets.]**

**[Activating Laser]**

Heat pools within his eyes and he very much needs Ron to let.  _ Him.  _ **_Go_ ** _. _

"Ron!" A familiar voice calls out and the aforementioned boy slouches in relief but doesn't quite let go of the other's hands just yet. 

" _ Jusko po, dumating na rin. _ What took you guys so long?!"

Felix tries to push the smaller boy away with all his might but he's stripped of his body's volition.  _ Blasted pink bitch _ , if his consciousness hadn't been locked away he would've long since escaped her grasp. 

_ [That's it. Think of something else, think of distractions, dear.] _

His systems chirped violently at the idea. 

_ Would he really? _ He knew very well that his younger mindset wasn't the most moral or compassionate. If anything, he would have been consumed with the thought of payback and vengeance-

He would have been more eager. Out for blood in the most literal sense. 

The thought of a younger Teddy dying far more painfully and far too early crosses his mind and he wanted to delete the thought like  **virus** that it was.  _ Crumble the thought and burn it until it was no more than a speck of dust. _

Maybe it was a good thing that he had been locked away. Things might have actually gone worse had he been out and about as himself, all of his personality in tact. 

_**[The problem with Ron...]** _

He doesn't feel the burning heat pulsing in his eyes until it's too late. 

**_"RON! NO-!"_ **

Alice's grief-stricken shout snapped Felix out of his thoughts, vision coming into focus almost as if-

_ Almost as if he had fired his laser. _

His vision clears. 

He wishes it hadn't.

_ Half of Ron's face melting and dripping and  _ **_RED_ ** _ and his eyes-  _ **_no EYE, ONLY EYE-_ ** _ is wide but unseeing and no, no no  _ **_nono nonon o NO_ ** _ THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING IT  _ **_CAN'T IT CAN'T IT CA-_ **

His inner processors gave way due to intense pressure and heat. 

_ Felix shuts down. _

_**[...is that he wasn't breathing anymore.]** _

  
  


* * *

**OMAKE**

"So," Ron starts with a knowing look in his eye. Felix had a feeling that he will NOT like what knowledge those sweet, sweet eyes may entail. 

"What's with the stink eye to the eggs earlier, Fe?"

His processors suddenly begin to overheat and he crosses his arms, refusing to spare a glance to the laughing  _ -close to choking- _ boy pounding his arms against the table in a mad fit of wheezing his ass off. 

_ "Shut. Up." _

"YOU WERE  _ EGGPHOBIC! _ OH GOD,  _ I CAN'T BREATHE!" _

_ "I WAS  _ **_FIVE_ ** _!" _

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> anak ng kabayo ka - son of a horse, intended in the tone of how someone would say 'motherfucker', filipino curses are...just like this, can't really dig deeper than that  
> putanaydana - can mean 'motherfucker', but the tone comes across more like 'godfuckingdamnit'  
> Jusko po, dumating na rin. - Thank god, they're finally here.


End file.
